


Into the woods

by SoMilkShake



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: F/F, Hiking, Other, in Zaorejas, these four just being happy, yep, you read well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoMilkShake/pseuds/SoMilkShake
Summary: An anon came up with this idea on tumblr : "Hey :D You could write a ff about Cris and Joana going on a short trip to Cris' hometown Zaorejas"A friend also suggested me a hike in July with Dani and Amira, so… here you go!
Relationships: Cris Soto/Joana Bianchi, Joana Bianchi Acosta/Cristina "Cris" Soto Peña
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Into the woods

Wednesday, 17h19

“Can you stop sighing at each step?” lets out Dani, turning around to look at his little sister who’s dragging her feet some meters below.

“And can you stop yelling at me all the time?” replies Cris with a glare, out of breath and annoyed, as her girlfriend exchange a quick glance with Amira.

“Um… let’s rest some seconds okay? The last slope wasn’t that easy.” states Amira, resting her backpack on a small rock as she silently tells Dani to stay calm.

“Yep, and the view is not that bad here.” continues Joana, soothing the mood and giving her hand to her girlfriend to help her reach them.

“Yeah…” mumbles Dani, sitting on a trunk with his arms crossed.

The four of them remain silent as the Sotos stare at their feet while Amira and Joana exchange silent and concerned gazes. The raven-haired girl is ready to say something but her girlfriend interrupts her.

“Seriously, why am I the only one feeling like dying right now?” deeply sighs Cris with more than red cheeks, still trying to catch her breath with a grimace.

“Well, you’re the one smoking like a chimney.” admits Dani with a teasing smile.

“Our lungs are just too pure for you.” continues Joana, mocking her girlfriend but tenderly rubbing her back as she hands her a flask.

“You assholes… you’re smoking as much as I do, so just- just shut up…” replies the blonde, having a hard time speaking because of her irregular breathing. 

“That’s rude.” smiles the raven-haired girl as Amira and Dani starts laughing with her. “Um… maybe I should stay here with her- so she could rest a little before we walk down the hill. I’ll draw some sketches of the view and the trees while we wait you.” she continues a little more seriously, as she rubs the back of her neck.

“Are you really taking Cris as an excuse to stop walking?” asks Amira with raised eyebrows and a bright smile.

“What? Me? I would never. I just can’t let my girlfriend all alone in the middle of nowhere.” replies Joana with raised hands.

“To be honest, I agree with the “stop walking” part.” admits the blonde, already grinning and exchanging a knowing gaze with her girlfriend.

“You two are so lazy...” sighs her best friend with a smile, shaking her head in disbelief.

“Well… see you later, I guess?” asks Dani, seeing Joana already taking out of her bag a small sketchbook.

\--

Cris is lying on her girlfriend’s lap, almost sleeping, as Joana tries her best to draw with one hand while the other is stroking the blonde’s hair.

_This hill is pretty high, we have such a wonderful view on Zaorejas and the countryside. Those green trees contrasting with the yellow grass and this giant grey and orange cliff in the middle of a deep blue cloudless sky… I understand why her family loves coming back here, it’s so peaceful…_

Joana hears a little snap coming from behind her, which makes her slowly turn around and- _oh my god…_

“Cris… Cris…!” she whispers, gently shaking her girlfriend to wake her up.

“What…?” groans the blonde, rubbing her eyes. She gasps when Joana covers her mouth with her hand before telling her to remain silent with a finger on her lips. The raven-haired girl points at something behind them and slowly helps Cris to sit up; that’s when the blonde’s eyes fix upon _a beautiful hind,_ who’s just some meters away from them _. Damn… It’s been ages since I last saw one._

Cris looks at Joana, who can’t take her eyes off the animal. _You look like a little kid… amazed, but at the same time completely dazed and speechless…_

“No, don’t go…” lets out the raven-haired girl, taking Cris out of her reverie. “Come on, let’s follow it!”

“What? Joana, wait!” she blurts, seeing her girlfriend already getting into the wood with all their stuff.

The blonde tries her best to follow her, stumbling on some roots before bumping into Joana who just abruptly stopped in front of her.

“ _Joder_ … we lost it…” she deeply sighs with a disappointed pout, turning towards her girlfriend.

“Well, with a girl running after it, I think it’s normal that it got scared.” jokes Cris, tenderly rubbing Joana’s arm before pecking her cheek. “But to be honest, I think we have another problem right now…”

“What?”

“We’re lost.” affirms the blonde, looking around them.

“We’re not lost.” chuckles Joana.

“Oh yeah? Well go on Sherlock, where are we?” asks Cris, expectantly looking at her girlfriend with raised eyebrows.

“I don’t know- but we just need to retrace our steps.” replies the raven-haired girl, nodding towards where they’re coming from.

“Yeah…” sighs Cris, looking in that direction and hesitantly starting to move forward, but Joana holds her back by pulling her sleeve.

“Wait… did you hear that?”

“What…?” fearfully asks the blonde, coming closer to her girlfriend and wrapping her arm around her waist.

“Nothing.” quickly says Joana, as she starts walking with a slight laugh. Cris slaps her arm with all her strength. “Ouch!” she lets out, turning towards her girlfriend, confused.

“Stop joking around while we’re lost in the middle of the woods!” she blurts, glaring at the raven-haired girl who’s rolling her eyes.

“ _We’re not lost_ , we just need to find our way back to the main path- we didn’t walk _that_ much.”

“Yeah well- we better find it quickly; I’m not calling Dani again like the last time you said: _we’re not lost_.” affirms Cris, annoyed and quoting the last words with her fingers.

“Are you really comparing this moment to when we were both half-drunk in the middle of Madrid at 4 in the morning?” chuckles the raven-haired girl, which makes her girlfriend slightly smile.

“Anyway.” replies the blonde, trying her best to hold a laugh, as she starts turning around.

“Wait…” stops Joana, gently holding her wrist.

“What? This time you heard a bear?” asks Cris, mockingly frowning.

“No, idiot- I just want a kiss.” she giggles with a bright grin, leaning forward.

The blonde slightly sighs with a smile growing bigger and bigger on her lips as Joana warps her arms around her waist. She rests her hands on the back of her girlfriend’s neck, before slowly closing the gap between them.

Their lips are an inch from each other when they hear a bloodcurdling scream coming from the wood around them; they both quickly pull away and exchange a confused and frightened gaze.

The couple turns towards the messy footsteps and snaps coming from their left as Dani appears between some trees, running as fast as he can. When he reaches them, he quickly looks back before sighing in relief as he rests his hand on Joana’s shoulder to catch his breath.

“It was you who screamed like that?” she asks, trying her best to hold a laugh.

“ _Tía_ , a hind was chasing me!” he blurts, out of breath.

“You screamed like a little girl because of a hind?” continues Cris with a mocking smile.

“ _A hind- was- chasing me_ , okay?” repeats Dani, offended.

“Nine- maybe ten years old, with pigtails and a pink skirt.” affirms his sister, giggling under his death stare.

“ _Oye_ , can we focus? Where’s Amy?” interrupts Joana with concern.

“Dani!”

The three of them turns towards the voice. Amira is leaning against a tree, in stitches.

“Oh my gosh, you really ran all that distance?” she asks, as she walks towards them, covering her mouth.

“Go on, laugh, but you would’ve done the same if it was rushing at you!” he affirms, annoyed by the three women in front of him laughing their head off.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I have nothing to say about this fic, I just wanted it to be funny and cute, that's all. I hope you enjoyed !


End file.
